


Advanced Choir Takes Over the World

by HeckingHeck



Category: idk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeckingHeck/pseuds/HeckingHeck
Summary: Advanced Choir has become the world's most recognized and coveted choir on the planet. They've also been invited to sing at Donald Trump's (4th) Wedding. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Hacking the Entire World

Entire AC: Today, we’re going to hack the entire world, and stuff.

 

Joshua: We have accomplished our hacking!

 

Richard: Dude, why’d you do that! (worries)

 

Joshua: I wanted the world to pay attention to Advanced Choir!

  
  


_ \----Meanwhile everywhere else----- _

 

All the computers, phones, TVs, and all other technology stuff you can name (IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD), were all playing Gaudete, and the other choir songs…. (Because someone hacked everyone’s tech gadget  in the whole world) 

 

Meanwhile during a Math class at Harvard:

 

A video on math: We will be teaching linear algebr…. (suddenly voice changes)  **_GAUDETE GAUDETE CHRISTUS EST NATUS_ **

 

Math teacher: Who did this? Guess we’ll be learning Gaudete today….

 

Students: (Voice 1) Beautiful choir!!! (Voice 2) They sound too good to be true….. (Voice 3) *Cries*

  
  


_ \------------------- Mr. Arnold’s computer------------------ _

_ Choir sings Gaudete _

Mr. Arnold: Mother of pearl….? What is going on….?

Mr. Arnold: (starts crying) I guess… my choir sounds too good…. And…. *breaks down*…..  I need to self reflect this is too good to be true

  
  
  
  
  


CASMEC

 

Super Strict  Adjudicator: ( About to grade Mr. Arnold’s choir)  I will give this choir a failing grade…   (Suddenly plays on computer) GAUDETE….

Super Strict Adjudicator: No….. it will be an S...S… a Supercalifragilisticexpialidociously superior anonymous rating!!!

 

_ oOOOOoooooOOhHhhHHHHHhhhHooOOOOOOOO _

  
  


Richard: Wai u do dis to me

Joshua: It’s for our own good….. (Yee evil look)

 

Joseph: Now I can’t play my video games…. (Looks angry) My 3DS is now worth nothing!

 

Joonha: No… Hacking was a great idea (smirks at Yee)

 

Sristi:(In shock) I can’t believe you actually hacked the world!!!

 

(Jasmine and Michelle keep roasting each other….none of them care)

 

Alisha: *coughs*  _ All of us _ will be blamed for this 

 

Sophie: We just got a letter from the …… oh no! (worries…)


	2. Letter from Donald Trump

Amanda: The letter’s from the government! We are  _ sooo  _ dead! Goodbye, I am  _ not  _ getting involved in this...

 

The letter says:

  
  


_ Dear Advanced Choir Members Of The Miller Middle School Choral Department,  _

 

_ It has come to our attention that all the electronics in the entire world have been hacked by some ingenious coding technique. While we all agree it may not be your fault, you are regarded in high suspicion as the videos are in fact of you. Might I say, what exceptional work! You have really sung beautifully, and as my wife and I want to get remarried, we’d like you to come and perform Gaudete at our wedding. We have sent a SWAT team to 6503, Musicale Lane, San Gogo, CA. Just to check up on everything, of course. _

 

_ Sincerely, with greatest congratulations on your amazing singing,  _

_ Donald John Trump _


	3. SWAT Team

Lasya: Hey, that isn’t so bad…

 

Nivi: Except for the fact that a SWAT team is breaking down the door to the choir room! I agree with Amanda - let’s get outta here!

 

SWAT Team breaks down the door

 

Mr. Arnold (pops out of nowhere): Hey that’s an expensive door!

 

SWAT Team: What?

 

Mr. Arnold (rages): EXCUSE ME, I HAVE TO ORGANIZE A MULTI MILLION TRIP ACROSS THE US, AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIE TO ME!?!??!?! AND I NOW I AM RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU DID AND MY BOSS WILL NOT BE HAPPY ABOUT THE DOOR! PAY UP!

 

SWAT Team (Hands over money)

 

Mr. Arnold (Disappears)

 

Natalie (gasps): OMG! It’s a SWAT team! That’s so great! Hey guys selfie!! (Grabs a member of the team and snaps a photo) Thanks!   
  


SWAT Team Member: (Gasps) I JUST TOOK A SELFIE WITH A MEMBER OF ADVANCED CHOIR! I’M GONNA BE FAMOUS!

Prisha: Weird. Anyways, did you see? We have our own merchandise! Look, there are little bobble-heads of each of us!

 

Joonha: Which one is selling the fastest and most?

 

Prisha: Hmmm. Oh! The Richard bobble-head. Dunno why, though.

 

Anwita (Completely serious): It must be because of his coveted ribcage

 

Random Fan: AH! I GOT A RICHARD BOBBLE-HEAD! HIS RIBCAGE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!!!

 

Sathvika: Okay?

 

Joshua: Hey SWAT Team! Want some special medicine?

 

SWAT team: He’s high

 

Entire AC: DUH!


	4. The Park

Alisha: I think we should go to the Park, the swings are SOOOO much fun!! They’re like -  poop! sketchypoop!  And then bam! And then crash! And then and then and then BOOOOOOOM! EVERYONE IS DEAD.

 

Sristi: HEEHEE I LOVE THE SWINGS!   
  


Sophie: Up and down up and down up and down!

 

Joseph: Down and up down and up down and up!   
  


Joonha: Tomatoes like to swing as well!

 

Richard: What if they fall though? We should strap the tomatoes in!

 

Swasti: WHAT A GREAT IDEA! I’LL GET THE PEANUT BUTTER

 

Shreya (Dressed in her St. Patrick's Day outfit) (Pinches everyone) Oh is it not Halloween? OOPSIES! 

 

Ruhi: ARE U HIGH? CUZ I AM HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

 

Sathvika: Wow, the entire choir is high, or at least most of it. Oh well, it couldn’t hurt to go on the swings?

 

Alisha, Joshua, Sristi, Sophie, Joseph, Joonha, Richard, Swasti, Shreya, and Ruhi: SWINGS??? YAY! I LOVE THE SWINGZIES!

 

Sathvika (Sighs): Let’s go.

 

oOo

 

Joshua, Alisha, Sristi, Sophie, Joseph, Joonha, Richard, Swasti, Shreya, and Ruhi (Skipping along happily, singing a song)

  
  
  


Song 

 

(Everyone)

_ We’re gonna go swinging  _

_ We’re gonna go swinging _

_ On the swings, on the swings _

_ In the park, in the park _

 

_ Joshua and Sristi (Small group) _

_ It’s going to be sooo much fun! _

 

_ Joseph and Sophie (Small group) _

_ We’ll go up and down! _

 

_ Richard and Joonha (Small group) _

_ Wheeeeeeeeeee! _

 

_ Swasti Shreya and Ruhi (Small group) _

_ WE’RE ALL HIGH! _

 

_ Alisha (Solo) _

_ Poop! Poop! Sketchy poop! _

 

_ (Everyone) _

_ We’re gonna go swinging  _

_ We’re gonna go swinging _

_ On the swings, on the swings _

_ In the park, in the park _

__   
  


Christy: Helloooo everyone! There are cats! Wooo!

Everyone: Where did you come from?

Christy: I was riding in the Kitty Cart, with my friend,  _ Cat _ herine.

Everyone (Just accepts it): Oh

  
  


Joseph: Guyssss it’s RAINBOW PARK!!

Sathvika: Woohoo

Anwita: Hey, why are there SO many people here?

Fans screaming

Joonha: I think...I think they’re here for us!?   
Sathvika: Uh what?   
Sophie: We’re famous!

 

Advanced Choir Famous Song

 

_ We are famous! _

_ And you are not! _

_ Haha! _

_ We get money and awesomeness _

 

_ Alisha, Prisha and Sathvika _

_ Though I was already awesome! _

 

_ We get coolness without moving’ at all _

_ We’re just that _

_ Famous! _

 

_ And all we did _ _   
_ _ Was move our voices _

_ AND WE ARE _

_ FAMOUS! _

 

Crazy Fan Number 1: AHHHHHHH! IT’S RICHARD’S RIBCAGE!

Crazy Fan Number 2: OH MY, SOPHIE, I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU ABOUT VOTING FOR GROVYLE! 

Crazy Fan Number 3: Psst. Is that dude over there (Points at Joseph) taken?

Sophie: Uh excuse me? If you know what’s good for you, GO AWAY!

Alisha and Sathvika restraining Sophie

 

Five fans run up, in red t-shirts showing a tomato and a ribcage

Anisha: Whaaaaaaaaat?

Anya: Slime! Slime! Buy your slime over here! Only $599.99 per ounce! Come on up, buy your slime! Handcrafted by me and Shreya!

People covered in the substance run over, dripping slime onto everyone else

Prisha: Ewwww. 

Fan: I’m so so so so so sorry! Here’s a tissue! And uh, an Advil?!

Prisha: ...Thanks?

Swasti: Oooh we should get into that business!   
Ruhi: *Picks a blade of grass* We’ll sell these!

 

Swasti: Get your deluxe, touched-by-Swasti-and-Ruhi blades of grass! Only $56.48! 

Fans (screaming): I WANT IT I WANT IT I WANT IT!

Ruhi: No change, gotta pay the exact amount!

 

Sathvika: This is total madness

Alisha: Kind of sums up the entire AC existence, right?

Both: *Sigh*

Random Fan: Richard, senpai please NOTICE ME!

Richard: Um…..? 

Random Fan: RICHARD PLEASE NOTICE ME I HAVE NOTICED YOUR RIBCAGE

Richard: NO!

Random person: I LOVE YOU

Richard: Noooooo!!!!! I will notice you okay???

RANDOM FAN: AWW,  Richard I will remember this day… Autograph, and picture!!!

Joonha: Eh…. What about me?

Random fangirl: Joonha sign this please…. I love you!!!

Joonha: (looks at her) …. (signs) ……

Joshua: Has this been taken a bit too far?

Sristi: A bit?

Sophie: More like, the entire world is going completely crazy!

Richard: Why are these stupid fangirls chasing me at Donald Trump’s wedding!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Sprints really fast) and I’m just a kid!

Joonha: This is too much!

Richard: I am supposed to be doing precalculus and instead I’m being chased by fangirls….

Sophie: Go run a 6 Richard!!!!! 

  
  


Richard: You guys save me… I’m being chased by a crowd of dumb fangirls… (cries inside)

Joonha: Im being kissed by a fangirl. HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME TO THE WATER

  
  


_ _


	5. At Donald Trump's Wedding

_ Quick note _

_ Everyone famous comes to Donald Trump’s Wedding _

 

The small group (Navya, Joycelyn, Jasmine, Amanda, Melody, and Jocelyn) and including Michelle sing...

 

Justin Bieber: Those kids look real cool

Small group (with Michelle): AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! IT’S JUSTIN BIEBER!!!!!

Joycelyn: CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?!?!?!?!?!

Justin Bieber (in a cool, high voice) Only if I have yours, girl?

Small group: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Jasmine: Is that BTS?

Michelle and Jasmine: NO WAY!!!

Jimin: You guys are too cool (in Korean accent)

Michelle and Jasmine: Huhhhh….. (blush)

Michelle and Jasmine: SELFIE!!!! 

 

Rick Astley: I am forever alone at this party….. No one really admires me in 2k17…..

Joshua: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

(For about 3 hours (estimated)

 

Joshua: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY!!!!! *Screams*

Joshua: I was going to use your song for the april fools joke

Joshua: But then it was too good to be used

Joshua: I have been a big fan of you and--

Joshua: And I LOVE YOU RICK ASTLEY

Joshua: and…. And…. and…. And …. (wants to talk…. But too shocked)

Joshua: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Joshua: “Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down

Never gonna run around and desert you

Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye

Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you” (cries)

 

Rick Astley: I am so happy you appreciate my song, even to this day

Joshua: No problem (Tries to act cool with Rick Astley) Your songs are amazing

Joshua: YEEEEEEEEE

  
  


\----------meanwhile Richard and Joonha are being chased by fangirls----------

 

Fangirl: OMG kiss me richard

Richard: No

Fangirl 2: NO, you must……

Fangirl 3: I LOVE YOU RICHARD!

Richard: Im only 13

Fangirl 1: That’s a good age to get married….

Richard: NO… I’m the one of the smartest people in school… do you think I would do this????

Fangirl 2: Fail your studies

Fangirl 3: Yea, and join us

Richard: NO

Richard: I am never going to join your stupid club

Richard: I want to remain smart 

Joonha: It’s best to run a 7 richard… go for it

Richard: I’M NOT AS FAST AS YOU

Joonha: One of the girls wants to kiss me….

 

Worst fangirl: Richard… I want to see your ribcage

Richard: NO… NO… NO

Worst fangirl: Plzzzzz and can I have your autograph and selfie:

Richard: NO…. NO ribcage…. (Why’d the adjudicator make this a thing!!!)

Worst fangirl: open your shirt… richard senpai….

Richard: (runs a 7 instead because this a life threatening situation)

Richard: WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Richard: MY LIFE!!!

 


	6. The Devious Plot

Fangirl: Imma gonna make a fanfic about Sophie and Joseph  
Fangirls: (get all excited about this)  
Sristi: Aha! I’m going to put your fanfic on instagram!!!  
Sophie; NOoo!!!!  
Joseph: Why are they making a fanfic of this?  
Sophie: See… even Joseph doesn’t want a ship!!!  
Joseph: *blushes* 

 

Swasti: This is so crazy…. Why is Narendra Modi here????  
Sristi: I’m concerned  
Arya: Um…. I wish I never came here in the first place…. (Who are all these popular people anyway)  
Shreya: The whole world is here…. It’s fine  
Ruhi: Ya Shreya (sarcastic)  
Alison 2: Ya ruhi  
Ruhi: Ya Alison  
Alison 2 and Shreya and Swasti: r u hi?  
Ruhi:...nooo?  
Sristi: Aha. That explains it well  
Swasti: Ikr  
Swasti: OMG you guys…Let’s go meet Ariana grande, and Taylor Swift!  
Emily: We are so honored.!!!! I never knew we were going to be this popular….  
The group: YASSSSSSSSS

Arya: (sarcastic mode on) Oh my gosh right now we are so not popular, and the world is not coming to see us and we are definitely not the world’s most popular choir  
Sristi: Aha… definitely  
Ananya: HELLO GUYS! BYE! (ananya is a fangirl now)  
Alisha: “Ahem” I think we went beyond our limits for this  
Sristi: This is amazing!  
Prisha: This is actually pretty cool  
Alisha: Ikr.. Advanced Choir is amazing (Mostly because of me)  
Sathvika: Wow! This is so cool!  
Arya: Same  
Prisha: Ya, ikr

(There are a lot of robots at this place actually)  
Christy: DAD BOT!  
Ramya: Who’s Dad Bot  
Alison: Huh?  
Sathvika: Robots too?  
Ivilyn: This wedding is soo….. Cool?  
Alison: Like… there’s a lot of people… and stuff  
Ramya: I know right!!!!  
Christy: We are so pop-ular  
Ramya and Alison and Alisa: Ooooh yea  
Christy: There’s nothing off key about this new choir performance  
Anusha: Hahahahahaha 

 

Richard: Oh no this fangirl is trying to attack me!  
Joshua: We must spread this Advanced Choir to the whole world, and catch attention!!!  
Joonha: WE MUST TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!


	7. Getting EXPOSED

Donald Trump sees the choir acting all weird and crazy… he checks his computer to find out that there is a “Richard” apocalypse picture.. Then Advanced Choir gets triggered…..

 

Joshua: y3333333C

Joshua: we are loyal to our whole group 

Richard: NOw someone save me!!!! This girl is taking off my shirt….

Richard: I will kill this girl to save our ADV choir and our group from disaster… and to spread ADV choir (evil smirk face)

  
  


It all sounds too suspicious…. The taking over the world… the killing… the spreading the word.. And being loyal…. As well as the richard apocalypse picture…. And the hacking…. And the roasting and triggering others… and trying to catch attention from the big celebrities…. It is too suspicious now…..

 

Donald Trump: Miller Advanced Choir…. You officially banned from performing at me and my wife’s wedding…. You are now under investigation…. We are taking you in as an extremist group….

 

Joshua: Uh oh

Joonha: THIS IS ALL JOSHUA’S FAULT!!!!

Donald Trump: You’re the one who said we must take over the world!!!!

Joonha: Darn! That is some sketchypoop!

Richard: I'm not attacking the fangirls, they’re attacking me!

Donald Trump: But you were the one who said that you would kill them!!!

Richard: I was angry...  but… but… oh.

Joonha: We’re doomed

Joshua: We’re dead

Donald Trump: You are actually dead because we might even kill you to keep America safe.

Richard: (swears a lot)

President: You are not innocent kids at all 

President: 2k17 has impacted you guys a lot

(all 3 soloists are shocked)

  
  


The info spreads to rest of the choir--- everyone is shocked-- some cry--- it is a terrible situation-- and Mr. Arnold becomes furious….

 

Mr. Arnold: I really hate the new generations

 

Everyone: (looks sadly)

 

Mr. arnold: Instagram, snapchat,  popularity, triggering, catching attention, swearing, acting all adultish and cool, and trying to take over the world… it's too much….. You all got this from generation. Eh?

 

Class: (errrrrrr)

 

Mr. Arnold: I hate it… I hate this feeling… and now… we’re being blamed…. Instead of performing at a wedding, we are going to head to prison tomorrow, now you must have a really good reason tomorrow, if I see a single person using their phones, acting all cool, and swearing… I will Not tolerate it… and you will get arrested. 

 

Christy: You are under a rest! (get it? rest in choir) (chuckles inside)

 

Sophie: Not now Christy….

 

Mr. arnold: others influence you… internet… people…. And it has changed your character. I thought this WAS a good class. NO! It's not. I'm ashamed of you guys. Honestly, I would be at the royal wedding (kyrie lol) and perform at the president’s wedding. But thanks to you guys…. Me and Cassie are blamed….. (cries) These generations care less, and try to catch attention from more popular people to become popular. People do weird things.. Like triggering, talking about taking over the world etc.

 

class: oh no! (worries)

  
  
  



	8. While in Prison

Security: “ahem” richard… the short…. You are first

Richard: hmmm?

Security: We may need to see your ribcage first… (very serious tone of voice)

Richard: okay? (dies inside)

Security : 3 soloists, you will be first

Joshua: this reminds me of the airport….

Joonha: This is terrible…. I'm dying

Richard: I'm getting my t-shirt off….. What’d you think of me… lucky?

Joonha and Joshua: nvr mnd

 

By: Alisha

 

Sathvika: What did we even do to get sent to prison?

Anwita: Whose fault was this?

Joshua, Joonha, Richard, and Joseph look around guiltily: Uh, what? Not ours!   
Sophie: WHAT THE HECK DINK SUICUNE, WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?

  
  
  
  


Navya: Next time, we really need to be careful, I mean, why would the choir do this?

Melody: I know, I guess everyone was fooling around.. 

Amanda: Yea, but that’s fine cuz we met cool people...

  
  
  


\---Song--- 

 

Choir: We’re stuck in an ACTUAL dink prison, an actual dink prison

Joshua, Joonha, Richard, and Joseph: And it is NOT our fault, definitely NOT OUR FAULT

 

Everyone:

We’ve messed up the choir with our stupidness

We’ve messed up the choir with our stupidness

STUPIDNESS

 

Prisha: (Mostly Joshuaaaaaaaa’s!) 

 

Now Mr. Arnold is so going to kill us!

We aren’t gonna perform

And we definitely are getting CBRs

 

Mr. Arnold (YOU’RE ALL DEAD!)

 

But it’s so much fun

(Echo) Sooo much fun!

 

Richard: Hmmm, the prison is actually a pretty nice place!

 

Joonha: Let’s stay here forever!

 

Choir: AND EVER   
  


FOREVER AND EVERRRRRR!

 

Melody: Hey guys! They want us to sing for them!

 

(Choir links arms and skips around)

 

We’ve messed up the choir with our stupidness

We’ve messed up the choir with our stupidness

STUPIDNESS

Prisha: (Mostly Joshuaaaaaaaa’s!) 

 

Now Mr. Arnold is so going to kill us!

We aren’t gonna perform

And we definitely are getting CBRs

 

Mr. Arnold (YOU’RE ALL DEAD!)

 

But it’s so much fun

(Echo) Sooo much fun!

Richard: Hmmm, the prison is actually a pretty nice place!

 

Joonha: Let’s stay here forever!

 

Choir: AND EVER   
  


FOREVER AND EVERRRRRR!

 

Sathvika (SOLO): Aa-andd ever…

  
  
  
  
  



	9. Getting Out?

(security comes in) SECURITY! SECURITY!

Security: Everyone has passed, except Richard…. His ribcage is still suspicious

Richard: Huh?

Joshua: O….

Richard: WHY’D YOU GUYS EVEN MAKE THIS A THING

Richard: I am so mad right now I can just---

Joonha: CALM DOWN

Richard: (looks like a tomato)

  
  


Security: We need an x-ray

(doctor comes in checks richard’s ribcage)

Doctor: Richard, are you (2nd meaning of happy)

Joonha: He is g-- cuz he’s with m...

Michelle: (interrupts) THOUGHT YOU WERE MINE, SIYA!

Joshua: Haha!

Mr. Arnold: (roasts Michelle and Joonha)

Richard: “cries”

Richard: JOONHA IS MINE!

Security: Why are you kids like this???

Ricard: who said we were kids

Sophie: “coughs”

Joseph: PRUNUS PErSICA

Sophie: SHUT UP!!!

Richard: Tomato..Joonha?

Joonha: D’Awwww…….. (Michelle interrupts)

Michelle: NOOOOOOO!!! JOONHA IS MY SIYA AND MY 8 CHROMOSOME TOMATO!!!!

Richard: (cries again)

  
  
  
  
  


By: SATHVIKA

 

Mr.Arnold: We are saved now…..

The class: Yey

Mr.Arnold: Class, we are dead

Class: (puzzled look)

Mr.Arnold: (with that glare) We are dead

Class: Oh...dear….

Mr. Arnold: I will be checking the whole class if you can sing KYRIE in MASTERY

Mr. Arnold: heheheheheheheheheeheheheehehee

Mr. Arnold: (angry) NOW SING!

Class: (Mumbles Kyrie)

Mr.arnold: FAILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 726364893210474628101123222 laps no-

(phone rings)

Mr. Arnold: (A smile across his face)

Mr.arnold: I’ve been paid a 3 million dollars, mastery job everyone!

Class: (huh?)

Mr.Arnold: WE are invited to sing again!

Class: OH….dear

Mr.Arnold: Mr. Trump said he had hallucinations the whole day, so he apologized that we haven’t done anything wrong. He said we were innocent kids, but his hallucinations were just destroying everything he sees and hears. He thought you guys were non-innocent. Someone gave the president a drug so he could have hallucinations and stuff…. Lecture goes on and on…..

 

Class: WOOOOHOOOOO We GET TO SING AGAIN!!!!

 

(Goes to wedding…. Which is somehow still going on)

 

Donald Trump: I'm so sorry, for the trouble we have caused.

Mr. Arnold: It’s okay, sir

Class: It’s okay Mr. Drumpf!!!!

  
  


Joonha: I want to be an extremist group (chuckles)

Richard: let’s be one, very innocently

Class: OKAY!!!!

Joshua: I'm ready!!!! (smirks)   
  


 

Joshua: Ummm ...Mr. Trump…. My dad said that he would email me…. But I have no device to check on

Donald Trump: You can use my computer

Donald Trump: (Gives computer which has all the nuclear codes) 

Joshua: YAY!... (evil smile)

Joshua: (hacks the world… a video of this (Advanced choir) class singing Gaudete appears followed by a long message)

  
  



	10. Letter from Yeshua

 

Dear World,

I hope you enjoy our songs and I hope you listen to them every single day…  ~~ You’d better get addicted to our choir songs  ~~ and I hope you have a great time. Also, ~~we are spreading the word about our choir~~ ~~taking over the world~~ we mean   and we’d like you to support the ADV choir  extremist   group and we’d all like to honor you. We will save everyone from anything  NO  and all you need to do is support us. THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO is READING THIS AMAZING INFORMATION!!!!

  
  
  


Of course, the president doesn’t see this.

 

Richard: HAHAHA!!!

Joonha: MWUHAHAHAH!!!

Michelle: (jealousy)

  
  
  



	11. The "Royal Wedding" at the Royal Wedding

 

ADV choir performs Kyrie (HAHAH ROYAL WEDDING) at the wedding. They get the best rating any choir ever did. They were very much appreciated….suddenly

 

The 3 soloists hold flags (blue with advanced choir label)

 

Then the singing and marching begins

 

It starts to get weird.

 

Richard is in front, wearing cool glasses.

 

There are drones back of him.

 

Then there’s an explosion of confetti

 

Instead of the everyone being scared… it really was a royal wedding!

 

Joonha: WHO PUT CONFETTI?

Richard: Oh… I was too scared to handle uranium

Joseph:YUUUUUUUUUUUU

Joonha: Why are the drones flying so... happily?

Joshua: I can’t program them to hit people!!!

Richard: Errr… our plan

Joseph: Why are the flags so blue

Joseph: blue is a color of calm

Joseph: WHYYYYYY

Joseph: and Richard, why aren’t you wearing the thug life glasses anyway? You were wearing your normal ones!!!

Richard: OH NO! I chose the wrong glasses!

Joshua: WE weren’t supposed to sing Siya!

Joshua: WE are supposed to sing Gaudete like…. Rejoice! (gaudete means rejoice in latin)

Joshua: Joseph… you didn’t tell the class

Joseph: I sent them text messages on my phone

Joseph: Oh

Joseph: That was a flip phone

Joseph: I forgot

…………………….

 

3 soloists including Joseph: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

  
  


Nishanth: You guys, we can still take over the world by making the president cry…

Joshua: NISHANTH YOU”RE a GENIUS!!!

Aman: That was supposed to be a joke, actually.

Richard: *face palm* 

Joshua: Donald Trump will be fired!!!! HAHAHA!

  
  


Joshua : Mr. Trump, you are so amazing!!

President: Huh? No one has appreciated me as much…

Joshua: NO, We do

President: (tears up)

(class joins): we love you a lot

President: NOOOO You guys are soo cute (cries)

President: I don’t want to be President anymore, it’s too sad!

President: (runs away)

Joshua: Well that escalated quickly…

Alisha and Prisha: SKETCHYPOOP!!

  
  
  
  



	12. Mission Accomplished... Sort Of?

Joonha: Im already starting to have white hair!!

Richard: i have wrinkles on my skin (cries)

Joseph: (I never had the time to marry.. Sophie ) 

Joshua: Too much work

Joshua: I hate being the president

Joshua: Actually taking over the whole world (sighs)

  
  


Joonha: Ya Im tired (yawns super loud...like Joonha)

Richard: (calls the president)

Richard: COME BACK>>> We DON’T WANT TO WORK

President: nooo…. (Comes back anyway)

 

Class: We officially made the president president again!!!!

Class: (leaves immediately)

Sophie (secretary): I'm really tired

Alisha:  I wanna type more Fanfics/ SKETCHYPOOOOP!

Evan and Austin: Ugh

Charlie: I can finally play pokemon go!!

Jonathan: I wanna take more vids of my cringey adv choir songs!!!

Natalie: YAY!

Aadit: NOw I can see the new football games

Austin: More gudetama!!! (gaudetama HAHAHA)

  
  


**The End???????????**

Joshua: I love adv choir the way it is

Richard and joonha: same, (softly)

Michelle: SAME (loudly)

Joseph:  now I can relax and get married

Joseph: I love playing on my DS

Joshua: But I’m going to move to oregon….

(The class): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	13. Preview

**Read the next story in the series.**

 

**JOSHUA’S DEATHDAY**

 

Here’s a sneak peek

 

Joshua: I’m leaving for good everyone!

Richard: DON’T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE

Joonha: Noooooooo! ( I thought you were mine, tomato!!! <jealous>)

Joshua: Sorry, I don’t think I'll live much longer tho

Joshua: I’ll try to stay alive

Joshua: Errrrrr

Joshua: I----I

Joshua: IDK how to live longer

Richard: (cries)

Joonha: (cries)

Richard and Joonha: (blow their noses as hard as they can until the classroom is too loud with “that sound”)

Mr. Arnold: BOTH OF YOU ARE LOUD SINGERS, BUT BLOWING IN THE CLASSROOM THAT LOUD, REQUIRES A CBR----

Richard and Joonha: Shoot! (blood dripping from blowing too hard...or should I say tomato juice?)

Mr.arnold: Run 15 laps...now!

Sophie: Yeah! Run 15 laps.


End file.
